


Art Brought Us Together

by planetundersiege



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Artists, Beach City, Bellow Pearl, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Hobbies, Oneshot, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The pearls meet Vidalia.





	Art Brought Us Together

“Okay.” Steven said as the walked down the road with Yellow and Blue pearl. “We’re almost there.”

 

“Steven, where are you taking us again?” Yellow asked as she moved forward, holding Blue’s hand, curious about why they were walking through this human neighborhood.

 

“I would also like an answer to that.” Blue replied.

 

“You’ll see, we’re here now. There’s someone I want you to meet.” he said, before knocking on the door to the house, Vidalia stood in the opening, giving them all a smile.

 

“Hey Steven, nice to see you again. Who are they? I haven’t seen them around before.”

 

“Pearls, this is Vidalia. Vidalia, this is Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl. I thought you would really get along.”

 

Vidalia gave them another smile.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl.”

 

“If you so wish, calling just Yellow and Blue would be fine.” Blue said.

 

“Got it.” Vidalia said, before continuing. “Wanna come in?”

 

Steven nodded his head.

 

“Yes please. If it’s not much of a trouble, I would like to show them your garage.”

 

“The garage? Sure thing, follow me.”

 

As Vidalia unlocked it, Yellow and Blue looked each other with confused eyes. What did Steven see in this human? Yes, she was friendly, but was there a thing they had in common?

 

They got their answer seconds later, when the garage filled with countless of paintings and empty canvases came into view, capturing their attention. These drawings were so detailed, so beautiful.

 

“Are these yours?” Blue asked, and Vidalia nodded.

 

“Yes, every one of them. Do you like to draw?”

 

“Yes. I love it.”

 

“You know you’re always welcome here Blue, we can draw together if you want. It’s always more fun with friends.”

 

“S...sure! I’d love too.”

 

Vidalia looked over at Yellow.

 

“Do you wanna draw too?”

 

She shook her head.

 

“No, it’s fine. I usually stand still so Blue can draw me.”

 

“You like modeling? Because I’d love you draw you if you’re okay with it. You’re a bit different from my usual subjects, I like it.”

 

Yellow nodded.

 

“Yes, that would be good.”


End file.
